


Lascivious Fantasies

by talonyth



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, akari in a nurse outfit yeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari lost a bet and has to endure 5 minutes in a nurse outfit, much to Hirato's enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lascivious Fantasies

“Ah, it suits you.”

A chuckle clearly audible, intentioned to be heard makes its way out of Hirato’s mouth.

“Do not dare to spout any unnecessary comments.”

“I would never,” Hirato says with his usual smile on his face.

The sheer joy of having Akari, proud and strict doctor Akari, in a nurse outfit right in front of him is the most pleasurable thing he has come across in his life, well at least as of late. The bet Akari has lost is an evening old now, and Hirato can tell by simply glancing into a thoroughly scarlet face that Akari regrets getting drunk and agreeing to this.

“I am only saying very honest words. I would never lie to you, Doctor. Or should I rather say—”

“You should rather hold your tongue,” Akari hisses back at him, obviously unnerved by being dressed like this. His legs oddly free, although covered by white nylon thigh-highs, are covered in goosebumps as Hirato notices after staring at them for a little.

“Nice legs, do you work out? What a stupid question, they look stunning, of course you do.”

His eyes wander up Akari’s legs to where his dress ends. Quite a short dress it is but all the more enjoyable. It makes Hirato think of which part he would attack first. He cannot quite decide between Akari’s thighs and his ass. The thought of burying his nails into that fine skin almost causes him to smile broader but he refrains himself from showing.

“Yes, I am working. As you might know, my work also consists of walking around this facility, from one place to another. Unlike… other certain people who seem to have too much free time on their hands.”

“Oh, but I took extra time off, just for you. I thought you would appreciate.”

He cannot help but snicker as he figures that Akari has been pleased with that compliment. He wouldn’t have tried to correct his “mistake” otherwise. So he takes pride in his legs. Perhaps going for the thighs would be the better choice, then.

“I am only doing this because I know I would not hear the end of it if I would just let it slip. Besides… it is my own fault for getting involved so I am willing to bear the punishment.”

“You are such an earnest person, aren’t you? Ah, how endearing.”

Endearing just as the shade of red that creeps onto his face and covers his ears completely. He breathes slightly faster too, he seems to like the compliments. Hirato’s smile widens.

“I am thinking that the nurse outfit was an excellent choice, Doctor. It makes your shoulders look broader. Perhaps you should consider wearing this more often.”

“Oh please. I will not be walking around a dress where people can see me. I do not know what kind of person you take me for, Hirato, but this has all just been my mistake. I should have never agreed to that bet. But alas, I was drunk and I got carried away. Your ridicules mean nothing to me,” Akari says, his voice as solid as ever. He doesn’t waver, that guy. It is magnificent.

“I am not ridiculng you at all. I could never, your appearance as it is now is far too attractive for me to ridicule it.”

It is not a lie. A thousand thoughts shoot through his head, thoughts he has never even considered once before, dirty enough for him to blush into the darkest red. Yet he doesn’t show on his face that his utmost desire is to grab Akari on his wrists, shove him against the table and cop a feel or two under his dress before ripping it apart forcefully and making him whimper for more.

He can simply imagine his fingers traching up the doctor’s thighs over the smooth skin which rarely sees sunlight, imagine his lips grazing over his neck that isn’t covered as usually by a shirt and a tightly-knotted tie, imagine his palms feeling every tiny reaction as he covers him in kisses that will leave marks for another three days.

“I think the 5 minutes are over now. I will go and get changed.”

Akari turns around as he speaks and Hirato’s eyes focus on his back, wandering lower and lower with each step he does. What a view that would be.

“How unfortunate. I would have wanted to see more of you.”

“You have already seen enough,” the reply is before Akari goes into the adjacent room.

“By far not,” Hirato says, his smirk growing wider. Yet for now it would suffice; after all, he still has his fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i wrote this as a present for my best friend so it's rather short but who doesn't appreciate some akari in a nurse outfit


End file.
